


Play a Higher One, My Dear

by Bandicoot



Series: Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Edward Nygma, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Ed's told to keep quiet for some of it, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kinks Discovered, Kissing, M/M, Piano, Piano Sex, Porn, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Post-Episode: s05e12 The Beginning..., Reenactment of the Hallucination Scene, Rough Sex, Season/Series 05, Sexual Distractions, Sexual Fantasy, Singing, Teasing, Top Oswald Cobblepot, Wake Up Alone by Amy Winehouse, and a bit of soft sex, playing music, sexual shenanigans, the top hat stays on during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandicoot/pseuds/Bandicoot
Summary: The discussion on Edward's hallucination of him was not something he could ignore, and took it on himself to reenact Edward's experience on his. Oswald had to dig for a few other details, deciding that asking for them during a moment of passion would not raise suspicion. This, he hoped, would be a pleasant surprise.(Takes place a short time after 'Keys and Strings')
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Keys and Strings Series (Post-5x12) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695457
Comments: 43
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said this would be a 'one-shot', but decided to split it up into a few chapters. You can read as they go out, or read in bulk. Your choice.
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

Oswald had closed early today, asking Edward to join him for dinner, procured by his finest chefs. They dined as the sun was setting, the orange glow entering that particular area of the lounge, onto them. Oswald was a romantic, timing the meal perfectly that the hue surrounding them, creating a beautiful atmosphere that he hoped Edward would appreciate.

Edward does.

Not a lot of alcohol was supplied alongside the meal, Oswald promising that they both needed their minds sharp for a job later, but not until after a piano session. There was no job, Oswald's pure intent tonight to fulfil one of Edward's fantasies, and to be honest, one of his own. The only person he intended to fuck with tonight was Edward.

Edward had donned one of his green suits, Oswald in a classic purple. Excusing himself to his office's secret bedroom, Oswald had slipped into a black tuxedo, his purple worn over it to keep it hidden for now. The discussion on Edward's hallucination of him was not something he could ignore, and took it on himself to reenact Edward's experience on his. Oswald had to dig for a few other details, deciding that asking for them during a moment of passion would not raise suspicion. This, he hoped, would be a pleasant surprise.

Acting as if nothing had changed, he returned to the main area. An assortment of renditions wafted through the air, played by Edward's hands as he sat at the piano, the open space allowing the notes to play out their lifespans. Much like the night they first kissed. Oswald thought about it constantly, how perfect it was set up, like a scene out of a movie, only this time, it was their story. He wondered, and worried, if he would get his happy ending.

In the corner of his eye, Edward spotted Oswald's approach, but he carried on playing, even when Oswald took a seat next to him.

Oswald would have asked him to continue had he stopped, but Edward was content to finish his performance of Adele's 'Rolling in the Deep' before he would allow Oswald his turn. That was never going to happen. Oswald had not come here to play piano, Edward was free to it, but he did come here to play another kind of music. He hoped Edward was up for the task.

He kept it light to begin with, a gentle plop of his head against Edward's shoulder. The gesture created a small smile on Edward's lips, but the man does not waver in his playing. Good, there would be time for that. Oswald wondered how long Edward would last, when he would break. Oswald liked this game.

Taking it up a notch, baby stepping his way to the eventual goal, he twisted his head that gave him access to Edward's neck, laying down tender kisses on the untouched skin. Edward's neck squirmed at the affection, giggling at the sensation.

At first Edward was enjoying the attention, believing Oswald would stop, but the man just kept going, never relenting, wondering if Oswald had something else in mind for tonight instead.

“You're awfully distracting, you know that right?” he chimed, the keys ever so slightly off-tune.

_That's the idea._

“Am I?” Oswald rhetorically asked, continuing his assault.

Edward gets a few keys in before the line was drawn. Concentration was becoming too much. How was he supposed to think when Oswald was doing such horrifically delightful things with his mouth?

“Oswald, do you wan-”

“Keep playing,” Oswald muffled, hot breath on Edward's skin.

Curiosity with a slice of amusement in his expression, Edward resumed playing, nearing the end of the song.

Oswald remained completely still, a few keys going uninterrupted until he was back at it, dabbing Edward's skin with kisses. He watched intently at Edward's face, noticing the facade that tried to remain there, how his jaw and shoulders were more rigid. A futile act. Everything had a wall, and eventually, they broke.

When Oswald attacked an ear with his teeth, Edward was hissing, squirming out of the touch.

“ _Oswald_...” A slight warning to whatever game Oswald was playing at. “I can't play while you're doing _that_. Why don't we go back to your room, we ca-”

Oswald stopped him with a finger on his lips. “Ed, what is out-sped by light, ruined when there's too much of me, and many wish to escape from?”

The language of love came in several forms. With Edward, riddles were one of them. It showed commitment, knowledge, and the show of endearment. Oswald had never asked Edward a riddle before, and the sentiment knocked Edward back a mark.

“Sound.”

“ _There's_ my genius...” Oswald cranked his flirtation metre up a few dials, whispering into Edward's ear and smoothing a palm over his thigh. “Well, _go on_. Play something.”

_He wants me to play music?_

The riddle made little sense when applied to the context. He already was playing, but Oswald kept distracting him. He shook the thought away, turning a page to start a new tune. The hand on his thigh was still there, barely remembering its presence until he felt fingers like the legs of a spider creep along the sensitive area, going up, up, up...

There at his belt.

“Oswald...” It came out in a needy plea, catching sight of Oswald in the corner of his eye. To hell with playing piano, the thought so far away in his mind right now.

“Shhhh. The _riddle_ , Ed. Keep playing.... You're doing _exceptionally_ well.”

Edward could feel all the little pulses in his chest and throat. This was torture. Keeping playing? How? It only worsened when the clicking of his belt snapping open made him feel like dying. His breath hitched, strangling itself between the walls of his throat.

“Is this okay?” Oswald's hand wavered above the now open trouser fly, making sure Edward was absolutely sure this was acceptable.

“Yesss...” Edward rasped.

“Are you sure?”

“Os, just get on with it!”

Oswald smirked. He enjoyed this side of Edward; riled up and desperate. His favourite blend.

“Only if you play. And remember my riddle.”

“Os, I don't know what you want me-” Edward was already falling apart.

“You don't make a sound or this whole thing ends. Capiche?”

A lie. This was absolutely going to happen unless Edward backed out, but Oswald was pretty confident that this evening he had planned was going to carry itself out as he intended.

“You're asking a lot there, Oswald...” Edward huffed.

“I didn't say it would be easy, but I have faith in your skills.” He did not.

If Edward was not a hot mess by the end of this, then the evening was a failure. A healthy slice of torment went a long way, and he wanted to watch Edward suffer a little. Both of them took immense gratification in pushing the other one's buttons.

Edward says nothing, putting as much of his focus on the keys in front of him. He would bite, the challenge presented to him to test his resolve. Doubts clouded his mind, wondering if Oswald would take mercy on him if he failed and fuck him anyway. If he had to beg for it, he would put aside his pride while his body was being catered to. But he liked winning, and try he would.

The air hit the skin at his nether region when fingers open up the fly of his underwear.

Oswald knew he was wearing them, allowing the extra room to make this more pleasurable for them both. Oswald treated the opening like a little gift, carefully tucked away to store away to later for him to unwrap. The contained cock inside flopped out, and he gathered the weight into his hands, hearing Edward sigh at the touch.

Slow, steady strokes to begin with, maintaining the member in a light grip. He began with the base, working his way up to the tip and down again, repeating the motion at a pace not to overstimulate Edward. Yet.

He hummed along to the tune, treating this like a casual matter as he idly watched Edward's face, noting how lovely the expression was. The man was suffering enough that it showed on the outside. He cannot imagine what the inside looked like. Perfect.

Oswald's movements gradually quicken, occasionally squeezing the tip. His ears perked at the noises wedged in Edward's throat and the air blowing out of his nose. The poor fool was trying. It was cute, but he also came here to see Edward fail. No fun if he kept quiet throughout all of it. What kind of lover would he be?

Edward's key playing was slow and messy, any sign of coherence of a song being played now lost, the only thing orderly was the pumping of Oswald's fist on him. He let out a groan, shoulders stiff as the feeling of failure gnawed at him.

Begging it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald moves onto phase two. The stage is set. Edward is his audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of porn this chapter (next chapter tho!), but Ed's gonna appreciate it immensely nonetheless.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

“Did you hear something, Edward?”

Whether this was a test or just a means to play with him, Edward could not say. If he pretended nothing happened, would Oswald continue? If he told the truth, would he stop? Lying often came with consequences however, and even if Oswald did stop by telling the truth, the truth was worth something, right?

“Y-yes...”

“What did you hear?” Oswald pressed, still stroking Edward at the same pace like nothing had happened.

“I... couldn't keep quiet. Your hand, it- Os... it feels so good...” A strained grunt rode out of him until the tail end of it became a whimper as Oswald continued to pleasure him.

“Hmm... what's to be done about that?” Oswald slowed in his movement slightly, stretching the experience out for maximum satisfaction. The night was still early, and he had quite a bit planned. “What do you think, Ed?”

As pleasing as the hand job was, he wished Oswald would redirect the hand to the scruff of his neck and shove him against the piano to be taken roughly from behind. He wanted to scrap his nails against the purple wood, leaving marks behind on the surface as he endured each slam of Oswald's hips, the evidence of their activities covered up with a flash of Oswald's wallet paying a handyman off. His face becoming one with the surface while a collection of sweat dripped off him to land near his mouth, suffocating on his own hot breaths at the close proximity while Oswald held him down.

He needed an experience like that, and he needed it now.

“I think... you should _take_ _me_ now.” He was so sure of himself in this moment, determination written all over his face as he eyed Oswald just how serious he was. Fantasy aside, he would be content if Oswald fucked him on the floor, against a wall, the office, wherever, so long as Oswald was inside him.

The motions on his cock stopped, the hand removing with it. There was some relief at the mercy.

“Follow me,” Oswald instructed, a suggestive waggle of his finger for Edward to pursue, standing from the stool to lead him in the direction of his next phase.

Edward chased, none the wiser.

The demeanour of Oswald's walk, the relaxed curve in his shoulders and the whole casual air about him as he walked in the direction of the stage threw Edward off. A curious decision, and a little off putting to be honest. Edward's otherwise long, quicker strides were forced back, matching a pace more like the one in front of him.

Oswald homed in on one of the many sets of table and chairs scattered throughout the lounge, this one close to the stage. He pulled a chair free and addressed Edward.

“Sit.” A firm order, gesturing to the chair with a flick of his head.

The urge to question this sat on Edward's tongue but he swallowed the words back down and just allowed to whatever was to happen, happen.

Oswald disappeared to the side of the stage, leaving Edward to focus on the space where Oswald would surely emerge from to whatever charade was happening back there.

All the colour were robbed from his eyes as the room goes into complete darkness, sending Edward into a panic at the implication. Batman? The GCPD? Some other form of threat?

“Oswald!? Are you okay? The lights went out...”

Maybe it was just a regular blackout? He directed his sight to a nearby window. Gotham was still very much lit. Something was not right... He was about to stand when the back of the stage's surface provided enough light to see, its strong hue somewhat alien but not unseen before, just not what the eyes were usually accustomed to, while the rest of the room still remained in darkness.

Red. So much red, and a figure standing in the centre of it all, taking it all in as his eyes adjust to the colour.

Oswald. It was Oswald.

Oswald's clothes had changed, no longer the purple penguin most knew him for, but a black suit. His top hat was however in place...

_Wait... this is..._

A wireless microphone was held close to his lips as well, Edward processing the image as to what was happening, his body just waiting for it to happen. The feeling of already being dragged through a time portal that swirled inside his heart, throwing him back yet again to that time, a time he had experienced several times now, one on the night they reunited just two weeks ago in one of Oswald's safe houses.

Music began booming from the speakers surrounding the lounge, an instrumental tune with no words attached. The soothing noise of tapped drums and cymbals played in a rhythm while Oswald found his pace, his mind matched with the beat before he joined in. This particular section of the song ran its course, and Oswald's queue to begin, eyeing the lyrics in front of him on the karaoke machine.

The scenario had Edward's attention transfixed.

_“If I was my heart_   
_I'd rather be restless_   
_Second I stop the sleep catches up and I'm breathless_   
_There's this ache in my chest_   
_Cause my day is done now_   
_The dark covers me and I cannot run now_   
_My blood running cold I stand before him_   
_It's all I can do to assure him_   
_When he comes to me_   
_I drip for him tonight_   
_Drowning in me we bathe under blue light”_

Between lyrics Oswald took in glimpses of Edward when he could, watching the dip of his mouth that was hanging open, how his eyes limited in how many times they blinked, his doe-eyed expression at watching Oswald perform. It was perfection. Almost. Oswald never wanted to take his eyes off him, but he did not know all the lyrics from memory, and he would not have risked trying that as it would make the night a disaster. It was more than an acceptable trade. Edward was as good as stationary anyway, lost for words, for once.

As Oswald sang the last lyric of this part, he pressed at a tiny device in his other hand, showering himself and Edward in a temporary glow of sapphire. The drenching lights turned their clothes the same colour before it faded away, returning to the passion of red.

“ _He's fierce in my dreams seizing my guts_  
 _He floods me with dread_  
 _Soaked in soul”_

Oswald began sauntering forward, leaving the stage behind him to pursue something better, giving his audience a more personal performance.

_“He swims in my eyes by the bed_   
_Pour myself over him_   
_Moon spilling in”_

He circled Edward like a meal, a stroke of his hand across tense shoulders as he passed his back until he was facing him again, leaning forward slightly.

_“And I wake up alone.”_

Causally lowering the microphone and popping the still held device in his other hand into a pocket, he smiled downward, eyes half open at Edward's confusion, shock, the performance having done its job if the shape between Edward's legs was anything to go by. He thought about sitting in his lap to kiss him, but the opportunity was cancelled as Edward shot up from his seat, sending the chair backwards to clatter on the floor as he attacked Oswald's mouth viscously like he wanted to eat his face, the microphone dropping to join the chair beside them.

It was nothing short of tongue and teeth, but Oswald had to remind himself why they were here. He allowed the make out session to run a course he was content with, before moving on.

“Ed...” he whispered, pushing Edward back by the chest just enough to distance him so that Oswald could look him in the eyes properly, hissing in his mouth. “Get on your knees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please consider commenting because I need validation and I just love reading them so much. ;-;


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2k of blowjobs. That's it. That's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter this time.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

They had not done this before. The topic had been discussed when Edward brought it up on other ways to pleasure each other and if there were any boundaries to place on the table. Oswald had declined this particular idea, for now, saying that sometime in the future, _perhaps_. Edward assured Oswald that he could wait until later, if there were to be one, content if it were never explored. He wagered tonight was that moment for Oswald.

The command hit him square in the forehead, burrowing through his skin to reach his mind so he could process it. Oswald had told him to kneel, sure of himself where this was going unless Oswald was continuously playing with him. Perhaps he still was, because he was certainly dragging out the inevitable. Some things were worth waiting for, and Edward would, but at the recent proposition thrown at him, he wanted to do anything but wait any longer, eager.

He realized he had been staring, his mouth left open, feeling it go dry and wet simultaneously and clamped it shut to ground himself. A thirst ran through him while coating the insides of his mouth with his tongue, exhaling out of his nose as he swallowed down the excess of saliva.

He began to lower himself, one knee becoming two, sitting on the back of his legs and resting his hands on the front of them. His face was level with Oswald's groin, and he smacked away the instinct the reach out at the fly, waiting for Oswald's voice to reach him first as he watched the hard bulge behind the zipper.

“Edward... when you laugh, your mouth opens like a deep chasm. I wonder... how much of me will fit in there...~”

Edward would like to find out too, licking at his all too dry lips.

“Unzip me.”

No time was wasted in opening Oswald up, fingers teasing apart the fabric of trousers and then underwear to allow room to get at what was inside. Edward pulled Oswald's cock free, heavy and thick in his palm. Grasping it with both hands, he began to stroke a few times, getting a feel of the weight and how best to approach this. They had indulged in mutual handjobs before, knowing what to do with his hands to achieve pleasure, but this was a big leap. Oswald made it sound like a challenge, sure to mean he was hopeful in Edward's abilities. Besides, enthusiasm counted for something, right? He felt optimistic, and he _did_ have a big mouth... Perfect for taking the width of Oswald's cock.

Edward licked at the tip, keeping one hand wrapped around the base to keep it steady. He heard Oswald groaning at the little brushes of tongue, peripherals catching the way Oswald's hands fisted at the new sensation. Licks became a light suck, taking in just the head like a popcicle, having his fill before coming back to breathe. He stroked his hand across the length, using the wet tip to lubricate the rest of it, preparation for taking in more as he went along.

Oswald felt so far away from Edward, the need to comfort him, and himself in this new experience. Plus the chore of keeping them at his side was serving too much. He needed to touch something. His hands reached the top of Edward's hair, lightly stroking and petting at the strands, smoothing out the mess that had been made there as Edward gradually took more of him. He could hear Edward's own laboured breathing, escaping through his nose with his mouth full of cock, stretching his gums, adjusting to the feeling to give him the confidence to take in more.

“That's good, Ed... So good...”

Edward got about half way, each stroke of a wet hand making it a little bit easier each time to go further, abandoning his hand at the base altogether to rest against Oswald's thighs.

Each time sending Oswald more over the edge. Instinctively, his hands reverted back to fists, the stroking of hair becoming a stationary grasp, bunching up sections of Edward's hair in both palms, causing him to cry out. Oswald's hands instantly go back to petting, the thought of causing Edward discomfort, expecting him to rightfully pull away and shout the safeword or swat at his hands to silently scold that the action was not welcome. The memory of Edward having a chip inside his head came back, and Oswald only felt it right to let go of Edward altogether.

He looked down, expecting something from Edward, but he remained still, mouth still wrapped around his cock, eyes closed.

“Ed... are you alright?” The night was going so well, regret and hatred boiling on his insides at the thought that he may have ruined it.

Edward opened his eyes, looking up in a haze. He made no attempt to move, as if trying to tell Oswald something. He tried to take Oswald deeper, not breaking eye contact, no effort made of pleasuring any further. Frustrated with Oswald's lack of understanding, he muffled out his response, very aware that nothing coherent could be made from it, but hoping it was enough.

Oswald gazed down at him, reading his still hazy eyes, acknowledging his sudden lack of involvement in the act, but seemed determined to continue. Oswald thought back to when it started...

_The hair?_

Experimentally, he retook a tuft of Edward's hair, eagerly watching which reaction would arise, hoping the end result matched with his calculations. The muffled, broken whimper did not half kill him, also observing the way Edward blissfully closed his eyes, groaning at the tug in his hair. How had they not discovered this sooner? Then again, what better time to discover something new like on a night like this?

“You _like_ that, huh?” Oswald smirked, grabbing another tuft of hair for emphasis, enjoying the pleading sounds coming from Edward's still full mouth. “Manhandling you? You want me to take control? _Force_ myself down your throat until you _choke_?”

He was not stupid, even though he could tell Edward was into it, how his shoulders slacked and the attempt at nodding. Questions filled with half-truths because it served as dirty talk. Edward had done an exceptional job so far for a first-timer, and the last thing any of them needed were ruptured airways ruining the evening by being careless.

“I can take over, but I don't want to hurt you. Besides, it's my first time too. We'll take it a little slower, okay?”

Edward pulled off, forcing Oswald to let go, regaining his lost breath in chunks, readying himself to begin from the top with Oswald in the driving seat.

“Wise decision. You had your mouth full for a while...” Oswald expressed, enjoying the lewdness of his voice.

Edward dragged a sleeved wrist across his mouth, cleaning himself to the best of his ability. “Wouldn't want to die before the night is over. Would be a _real_ mood killer.”

“Absolutely would, my dear. Ready to resume?”

“Yeah,” Edward nodded. “I'm good.”

“Let me know if it's too much.”

Oswald resumed his firm grip on Edward's locks to the upper left, giving it a quick yank, its rattle earning him a gasp. He grabbed the other side, bringing Edward closer to his cock.

“Open.”

The size of Edward's mouth was far too generous, the itch to stuff himself deep and fuck his mouth so strong. With enough practice, perhaps they could do that one day. For now, he forced Edward forward, taking Oswald's cock past his lips and teeth, until roughly a third of it was sheathed. Edward was pulled back almost all the way, pushing him back forward not a second later, each time a little further. Oswald moaned obscenely, spouting profanities from time to time, feeling the weight in his legs increase. He was fixated on watching Edward swallow him up, mouth full of spit that gave his cock a glistening sheen, feeling the brush of Edward's inner walls and tongue, and the gurgling noises with each thrust.

It was pure filth, and he loved it.

He pulled Edward off a couple more times for air before resuming, until he had enough, remembering why they were both here. He hauled Edward off of him with the sloppy smacking of gums, followed by the heaving of breath.

“That's enough,” he huffed, catching his own breath. “Talented _mouth_ you have there, Ed. You should put it to more use.” He was positively smug.  
  
“I'll remember that,” Edward responded, stashing the complement away to horde to add to his ever-growing ego, giving Oswald one of his trademark smiles.

“On your feet,” Oswald demanded, fastening his fly up to appear decent. “I'm not done with you yet.” He offered Edward a hand.

Edward grabbed at it lively, feeling himself be lifted, noticing the slight pain in his knees and legs. He allowed himself to be escorted to the piano, where this had all started. His heart jumped at what could be in store, reverting back to his earlier fantasies. He nearly said something but decided to just let events happen as they came, not wanting to spoil the surprise with questions, assumptions he may even be wrong in.

Oswald seated him on the stool, facing away from the piano, and proceeded to get on his own knees.

“Oh...” Edward uttered quietly. Then he realized something. “Oswald, wait!”

“Hmm? What? This is okay, isn't it?”

“Y-yes! Yes, it's fine. Your knees... Do you want a pillow?”

It was sweet that Edward sounded so concerned. Neither of them were strangers to Oswald's leg problem, but one of Oswald's less attractive qualities was his stubbornness. He did not seek a pampering in the midst of intimacy, unless he asked for it.

“I'll be fine. I've been through worse,” he stated, pushing Edward's legs apart, opening the fly for a second time this evening.

Edward grasped the edges of the stool, grounding himself at the feeling of fingers on him again, following the movements of Oswald's hands that stroked him.

Oswald thought about Edward's technique on him, using it as a template, but wanting to add his own flavour. He wondered if he would find it easier or harder than Edward. Edward's cock lacked girth, but Oswald also lacked the space that would otherwise have made it easier. Being able to take Edward all the way so early held temporary charm for him, but easy was boring, and the rough side of sex had a much long term affect. Persistence was sexy if done correctly, and the struggles that came with it.

With Edward seated and fully erect, he felt it unnecessary to keep a hand at the cock's base to keep steady like he had done to him. Edward already had the pleasure of his fingers, deciding that all Edward should feel around his cock was Oswald's mouth.

He started from the top, licking at the tip. Glancing upward, he drank in the features of Edward's face; the dip in his jaw and how it was unable to keep quiet, the mixture of confusion and pleasure settled in his eyes because there was no place for logic here, throwing Edward's mind to another place.

Feeling more comfortable, Oswald took the head between his lips, swirling his tongue over the skin as he pushed the palms of his hands into Edward's trousered thighs. Retreating to momentarily gather himself a healthy portion of oxygen, he spat in his hand, giving Edward's cock a quick coating before diving back in, taking in more centimetres this time. He drew back repeatedly, going back to fill himself more and more.

Edward wondered if giving Oswald a similar treatment would be appreciated, attempting the act by placing a hand on top of Oswald's head after removing the top hat, only for it to be smacked away as Oswald withdrew himself, wagging a finger at him.

“You'll have your turn. But not tonight...”

Oswald resumed his task, enjoying the sounds coming from Edward, practically a song that he was conducting, playing with the organ, wondering what noise would come out of it next as he gorged himself on more cock.

“Christ, Oswald... You feel amazing...~” Edward panted, giving kudos towards Oswald's own abilities, knowing he had an ego of his own.

Oswald wanted to touch himself, his inner clock telling him to stop before he could get to the best part. He forced himself to pull off, welcoming the much-needed air for his lungs and regaining some stamina back. Stamina he would need for the final event.

“Strip.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought. :) Next chapter is the last unless something wild happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex is here. And lots of it! Mostly rough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics = thoughts/emphasis on words during dialogue.

Oswald enjoyed the shift of expression and realization across Edward's face, still remaining in the kneeling position. How the surrendered look caused by pleasure, eyes hazy and soft, the slack of his mouth as he enjoyed the feeling of Oswald on him, changed to something more alert, more _excited_. They had both climbed the ladder of eroticism to reach this point, eventually.

Not that it was a complaint. Everything up until this point was perfect and unexpected. Again, Oswald continued to surprise him. As enemies, he would have loathed that idea, but now, the surprises were welcome. Oswald was Edward's own personal riddle, walking free to do as he pleased. The one riddle allowed to go unsolved.

Oswald's knees protested as he began to stand, pain shooting through them. The would-be pillow seemed like heaven now, partially regretting the dismissal of aided comfort. He soldiered through however, the idea of being seen as unattractive if he showed any signs of weakness. He had a role to fill. A nearby chair beckoned him, taking his spot like a throne, playing the role of audience as well. His gaze was now _mostly_ settled on Edward's moving fingertips (when he was not being distracted by Edward's cock hanging out of his trousers) pinching at the buttons of the suit's jacket, snapping them open one by one.

Oswald's flirtatious glare was met with one of equal valour, Edward with that teasing smile with the intent of dragging this out. There was no need to rush. Oswald had specifically asked Edward to undress himself with no aid. The stage was set, materialized under Edward's feet, his turn to be the one performing.

Each button like a lock clicking open, revealing the white of his shirt underneath. He allowed the jacket to linger open a moment, a semi-slow reveal like the curtain of the stage he stood upon. Spectators liked their money's worth, despite Oswald having free admission to this particular show. A private viewing. Edward made a display of emphasizing what was in store, gently sliding his hands from his collar downward, smoothing out the fabric that covered his stomach.

Taking hold of the collar lapels at their edges, he opened up the jacket, making him appear larger like a bird-of-paradise trying to attract a mate. This particular bird enjoyed the extravagant display of courtship, watching the sheen of red inside. Gliding the jacket past his shoulders and arms, he threw it for a chair to catch its fall.

The tie was next, unravelling the knots until loose, and seeing fit to throw the accessory at Oswald's frame. Maybe some use will come of it. Unbuttoning the shirt goes much the same way as the jacket, Edward delighting in reading Oswald's darkened eyes that spelt that he would like this to proceed a _smidge_ faster, knowing he would not get the luxury. Edward would give in to the notion, but he revelled in getting under people's skin, even Oswald's. That itch of turning it into a game, enjoying how far he could push his luck until Oswald's impatience got the better of him. Edward hoped luck would shine down on him, the ask to hurry up skipped as Oswald took matters in his own hands. Nothing in life was easy for them, including sex.

Scars came into view with enough button openings, though the shame surrounding them had lessened. Edward would revert back to nights of Oswald's hands on them, softly stroking over the permanent white skin dye the injuries had given him. Caressed lips, of wet kisses or merely touching, breathing hot air over them in a will to erase them, knowing he never could. Or when Oswald's stomach would rut against his with every thrust, their fingers entwined and kisses along his neck during their slow or fast love making, depending on the mood.

The jacket received the shirt's company, Edward's upper body laid bare now. The lack of muscles was disappointing, his time in Arkham offering little but sitting around and growing bored of the people around him. With enough activity, he could get them back. For the time being, he began to sway his hips, palms stroking over and his stomach, sauntering forward to invade Oswald's space. He followed the questioning look in Oswald's eyes, lowering himself to meet him not quite at eye level, but a compromise.

Oswald strained his neck upward, their lips oh so close. All it would take would be to straighten his posture to reach that height needed to seal the deal. Just as he did, Edward withdrew, his eyelids and smirk taunting him as he began to back away.

_I don't think so!_

Oswald flashed out an offended hand, hooking his fingers into the top of Edward's trousers, reeling him back in like a fish.

_'Penguins eat fish!'_

Edward however did not seem surprised. In fact, he continued to wear that annoyingly arrogant smirk that said that he had won. Did that make Oswald the loser then?

“I don't _appreciate_ being teased, Edward...” Oswald lightly scolded. All part of the game.

“My mistake, _Mr. Penguin_. I'm sorry,” Edward replied, no apologetic tone attached.

Oswald gave the trousers a further yank, bringing Edward closer still.

“No, you're _not_.”

With that, he tugged the trousers down to rest at Edward's ankles, pushing him away just enough to allow Oswald room to stand. A whirlwind of sexual frustration settled in, as greedy touches manhandle Edward roughly, forgetting what it meant to act human. Oswald forced him to walk backwards towards the stool to sit once more. Lifting Edward's legs, he pulled the trousers off, throwing them to the side to not join the pile on the chair. The socks go next, then the underwear, Oswald's riled up breathing hot on Edward's neck at the close proximity until Edward's bare before him.

He had brought the tie with him, having kept hold of it from earlier, not having the heart to throw it to one side. Sadly, for what he had planned, he could not find a use for it. Though he still made a point of acknowledging its existence by waving it in Edward's face, watching Edward's eyes light up at the insinuation.

"I can _tell_ you want me to use this. A shame, I have no use for it tonight,” Oswald confessed, a tad disappointed. “But, if I had it in me, I would do _this_.” He looped the tie over Edward's head and reined him in by the back of his neck, fists close to either side of Edward's face as they both took in the scent of each other's need. “Have you knelt before me, again, drawing you in to take more of me, until there's no room left to fill...~” As much as the effect had on Edward, noticing the adorable colour in his cheeks, Oswald felt himself burning up at the idea, the arousing vortex cutting into his veins and organs, forgetting himself in the moment. Edward's chuckle brought him out of it.

“Do you always get your best ideas at this piano?” Edward mused, fondly watching some of the intensity drain from Oswald's face, the look of being a little flustered thrown in with it. As the moment passed by, Oswald's silence still present, Edward cupped at a cheek, feeling the heat and slight pudginess of it.

"Hopefully, it won't be the _only_ best idea to happen at this piano...~” Oswald's sensuous tongue was back, the statement striking Edward like hot iron on butter, sizzling the atoms of his heart. “Namely, me fucking you at this piano dressed in my attire...~”

Edward wanted to combust. “ _Yes_... I'd love that.”

Removing the tie and discarding it to one side, Oswald straightened his posture into a standing position. He dug into his pockets, procuring two condoms, offering one to Edward. The thought of cleaning up semen around his piano being something he would rather not deal with. His paranoia would have him replace the stool instead of having it cleaned, worried any traces of their debauchery were left behind.

“Put that on, then kneel on the stool for me” he instructed, removing his monocle, allowing it dangle around his neck for the time being. He unzipped his own fly once again to free his cock, applying the condom.

Finished as well, Edward assumed the position, settling his hands on the piano and allowing his legs to dangle over the edge while Oswald fished out a bottle of lube.

Oswald unscrewed the cap, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers and warming the liquid up by rubbing his hands. Satisfied, he revelled in the site in front of him as he began to stroll over, eager to place himself in-between those cheeks. Reassuring Edward with a gentle hand on his hip, fingers a light, affectionate dance there, signalling him to mentally prepare himself for what was about to happen.

Edward felt the massage of his cheeks first before being properly prepared; a single digit, pushing inside him to encourage him to open. The slick intrusion sliding past his walls to hit his prostate, waves of sensation soaring to his brain to indicate that it was indeed pleasurable, emphasised with a content sigh and giggle. Little resistance was had when a second finger was added, except for the heightened reaction of being slightly more full, keening at the crooking of fingers. His body always needed some persuasion to take three fingers at once, Oswald softly shushing him as he dished out praise and comfort on how well Edward was doing, until he was stretched sufficiently.

Feeling momentarily empty when the fingers left him, his body stilled, bracing, trying to listen to the sound of Oswald apply lube to himself, but mostly being distracted by his own laboured breathing instead. His heart quaked when Oswald's tip was barely touching his entrance, knuckles brushing the skin close-by.

“Love you, my dear Ed.”

Oswald guided himself forward with a hand, slowly pushing inside.

The cock stretched him open further, finishing what the fingers could not. Beginning with Oswald's cock being partially sheathed, Edward began to familiarize himself with the feeling, his body accepting the action more and more, letting out a small groan, as did Oswald.

“So _tight_...~”

Before long, Edward was being taken in a slow rhythm, moaning more vocally now at how Oswald was making him feel: _perfect_. Accepting the entirety of Oswald's length, filling him deep while his hips were firmly held in place.

“ _God_... yes...~”

Progressively, the movement of Oswald's hips increased to a steady pace, creeping his way up that inevitable ladder of desire, exhaling his own laboured breathing at how intoxicating Edward felt.

Edward gripped at the edge of the piano in front of the keys, not having a lot of room to work with.

“Ah...~ Oswald... _fuck_ ,” he struggled, his heart painted with want. “Feels good...~”

He continued to gasp, mumbling out random phrases and words in the impossible act of remaining quiet. Why would he? Oswald deserved to know his efforts were appreciated, and it went both ways when Edward was in charge. They both seeked recognition for their work, and that included during their sex life. Plus it egged on the other person to take it further, providing they both wanted that.

Tonight was, for the majority, not a night of tender love making.

Edward howled when Oswald picked up speed as he was slammed into. The inability to think coherently, focusing only on was the obscene slapping of sex echoing between them and the rhythm of Oswald's deep, thick length re-entering him. His toes curled and glasses askew, the sweat of his forehead causing the frames to slide down his nose, pushing them back into place with a push of his finger. Oswald's tip constantly stimulating his prostate, breaking down his resolve over time, like chipping away at the earth with a tiny axe in search of a diamond.

“ _Yes_ Eddie....~ Take it _all_!” Oswald huffed.

Edward would always remain priceless, however. No riches or power was worth it without him, voices of a time long past once spoken.

_'What more could someone ask for?'_

_'Someone to share it with.'_

Oswald slowed down a touch, bringing it back to a moderate speed.

“Play some notes,” he commanded, the authority in his voice impossible to miss.

“ _Again_? You and you're... shenanigans... ah...~”

He cannot deny that he enjoyed it though, knowing he would ask Oswald to do the same in his position, or something similar in the midst of sex. Taking to the keys, he played a selection, no real thought process behind it other than to make a somewhat pleasing melody.

The thrusts quickened once more, causing Edward's fingers to waver, the need to grasp onto something instead. He fought the urge, resuming as best he could until it became too much, letting out cries of pleasure as he braced against the piano.

Oswald's sole objective to ruin him, pursuing with the sexual distractions, relishing in Edward losing it.

“Play the C's.”

He toned it down a touch more. Not too much, just enough so that Edward was physically able to do as Oswald as instructed, rather than fucking him into oblivion. If _only._

From lowest to highest, the C notes were played, struggling at the remaining two as Oswald increased the pace, Edward wailing loudly.

“Very good, _Ed_. Perhaps a note higher?” Oswald requested, no show of slowing down.

Edward found his voice after a moment of recovering.

“There's... no note higher than C, Os... _shit_... you should know that...”

_Gotcha._

“Who said anything about _keys_?” Oswald smirked.

He set a brutal pace, thoroughly pounding Edward with the ferocity that could kill. All blood and knives and the sound of Edward screaming with ecstasy, the feeling eating him alive.

“ _FUCK_! Ngh...~ Oh my, oh my... _Yes_...~ Don't stop...” Edward babbled, holding himself up as best he could against the piano.

It was impossible to keep his head afloat though, his face dipped down, eyes shut tight, and hot breath and spit on the keys to be cleaned later. He just wanted to fall, let gravity take him. Ignoring the elements of science and pass right through the piano to hit the floor to better support his body while Oswald continued to fuck him.

“Look at how easy you take me...~ I open you up, don't I Ed...~ You _fucking_ love this don't you!” Oswald growled, showing no mercy.

“I do, I do! _Please..._ you feel so _fucking_ good!” Edward sobbed, not caring to fix his glasses this time, the feeling of Oswald ramming into him draining of any self-worth he had left.

“Tell me when you're close.”

Figuring Edward was into it earlier, Oswald grabbed a tuft of hair, pulling the otherwise slack neck back to get a glimpse of Edward's face, pulling a delicious whine out him too. Oswald loved Edward's eyes, the colour of pine wood fitted with that intricate rippling effect, carved into perfectly circular marbles.

Oswald's dilated eye would be described that of an ocean's waves in winter, unforgiving and treacherous, but nonetheless beautiful. Or ice perfectly crafted into a sphere, a single touch able to cause frostbite, mirroring the intensity of fire. Exactly what the Penguin should be known for.

After the temporary shock of having his hair pulled, Edward's eyes fell shut again, thoroughly fucked with pleasure, tiredness taking over him. Even his voice was going, his throat ragged at the overuse of his voice and intense breathing, the sexual activity completely having done him in to the point where he felt he could instantly fall asleep after this.

“Os... I'm... I'm close...” His voice breaking at the last word.

Not on Oswald's watch.

_Not yet._

Edward's face was a portrait when he came.

The pounding abruptly stopped, Oswald carefully pulling out as to not cause Edward further discomfort or injury, and took a step back, giving Edward a moment.

Once Edward had recovered slightly, Oswald was at his side, offering a hand to help him off the stool. Edward gracefully took it.

“Why'd you stop? I didn't come. Neither did you,” he inquired, wincing a little at the pain in his legs and arse.

“I wanted to ride out the last part face to face, if you'd like. _Slower_. I know that was pretty intense, and I understand if you say no. We could... just use our hands if you wanted that instead. I just want to see you.”

Even after a rough session of sex, Oswald would always remain the sentimentalist.

“Riding... yes, I'd like that. I want to see you too, especially with you dressed like that,” Edward confessed, a bashful smile lighting up his face.

Oswald blushed at how breathtakingly gorgeous Edward was.

While Edward stood to the side, Oswald took his place on the stool. Comfortably seated, back facing the piano with his cock erect and monocle back in place, sure that it would not fall out like it probably would have done before, Edward strolled back over to take his own seat.

Edward swung his legs over, permitting Oswald entry. A slow descent, sinking onto Oswald's cock, taking it back to be inside him. _Bliss_. He had little energy to do much of the work, but he was happy regardless to see Oswald like this. The sweat, monocle, and of course the top hat with the whole tuxedo look, looking pretty beat himself after all this sex. Neither of them were young anymore, age trying to slow them down. They valiantly fought against that nature, because quite frankly, it could fuck off, along with the rest of Gotham. No one slowed down the Penguin and Riddler.

The two of them meet in a chaste kiss, hands roaming over naked skin and cloth. Oswald settled his hands on Edward's hips, lifting him up and back down just enough for penetration to happen, thrusting his own hips upwards to meet in the middle.

Edward moaned as they pulled his lips away, their foreheads touching in a mutual comfort, riding out the last piece of sex. He wanted to wrap his arms around Oswald, hiding his face in the crook of Oswald's neck, but remembered why they were even doing this, and instead remained in the position he was in.

“You're so goddamn handsome, Oswald...~ Thank you for doing this tonight. It was amazing...” he panted, his insides squirming for a hot, white release.

“You're welcome, Ed. Anything for you...”

Mouth agape and the stutter of his legs as he drew away from Oswald's face, Edward came first, an unholy sound coming from his throat. Always so loud.

The display was what finished Oswald off, moaning into the empty room as he filled his own condom. Such a noisy pair. At the manor, both thank their stars they do not have neighbours.

Feeling content that Oswald had likely gotten what he wanted, Edward went into for a hug, resting his much needed weary head on Oswald's shoulder. He felt like he could take a nap right here. His eyes roamed the keys in front of him, and smiled to himself.

“Oswald... you may have asked me for a C, but you definitely gave me the D, wouldn't you say?”

“Make that joke again, and you won't be getting another F again. How's that sound?” Oswald resorted. Edward and his corny wordplay.

“We'll see about that...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Much longer than usual too. I hope it's not too wordy, but I had a lot to say. Took a while to get this chapter correctly. Porn is hard!
> 
> Not sure if I'm too happy with it, but I do like a lot of it as well. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Please consider leaving comments (and kudos), as I adore reading them! ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment on any thoughts and if you liked it. I crave them like air.


End file.
